Morganville in New York
by Vampi Gal
Summary: Claire and her friends get to go to New York and visit Claire's sister. Things are going well. They just have one problem, keeping the secret of vampires from them. Only Claire's sister has a few secrets of her own. Please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

Claire looked at her parents in disbelif. She looked from them to the four plan tickets in her hand. They were tickets to New York.

"How did you get theses?" she asked

"Well, your mother and I wanted to surprise you. We spoke to your sister Victoria-" her dad started

"Tori, dad" Claire intrupted "she likes to be called Tori"

"Yes...your sister Tori, said she was happy to let you stay with her and her roommates" Claire's dad finished

"Wait? Roommates?" Claire asked eyes wide

"Yes, you remember. Daren Harrison and Kevin Martin. You four use to hang out when you where in middle school or was it high school" her mother answered

Claire remembered perfectly. Tori, Daren and Kevin. The three people who had kept an eye on her through middle school and high school. Daren and Kevin had always been like brothers to her, while Tori was her sister. They must be around the same age and Michael, Shane and Eve now. The last time Claire saw them, was before they went to college. Her sister had gone to an acting college in New York. She didn't know where Daren and Kevin where going.

"_Didn't Daren drop out?_" Claire thought

Claire looked over at a picture on the table. One of her and her sister. They had always looked same. Brown hair and brown eyes. Only Claire had been short and cute, while her sister was tall and hot. A total difference in personality as well. Claire stuck to the books, while her sister did crazy things. Sometimes dragging Claire into them as well. Claire smiled at the thought of some of them.

"Yes, well here" her dad handed her something

It was a little piece of paper with a number on it. Claire studied it for a few moments.

"It's Tori's number" her father laughed

"Um..one more thing" Claire said

"What's that sweetie?" her mom asked

"How are we going to be able to leave Morganville?" Claire asked

"Oh, that...well Amelie is allowing you out for two weeks" her mother answered

Claire's mouth dropped open once again and she stared at them for a moment. Her dad then past her a envelope. She opened it and four, red passes fell out. Passes out of Morganville.

"Hey, mom" Claire looked up at her parents

"Yes?" her mom said

"Doesn't Tori live in a apartment?" Claire asked

"No, she has a house about an few hours drive from New York, I think somewhere in New Jersey" her mother had now entered the kitchen

"Are you coming?" Claire asked

"No, me and your mother are going to stay here" her dad answered

"So are you saying you want me to bring my friends?" Claire looked at him

"Yes, me and your mother are happy to trust your friends will keep an eye on you" her dad sighed like he was starting to regret it

"Thank you so much" Claire hugged him

"Your welcome sweetie and promise you'll be safe. New York may not be Morganville, but still be safe" her dad instructed

"I know" she told him

Claire went into the hall way and grabbed her bag. She looked down at the tickets and saw that they had to leave friday. Today was Wednesday. That was good. Claire smiled, said good-bye to her parents, before walking out the front door.

Eve was so going to love this.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's P.O.V

I walked right into Glass House and dropped my bag. I walked into the living room where I found everyone else.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" Shane got up and came to kiss me

He looked down and spotted the envelope.

"What's that" he asked

"Um...my parents called it an early birthday gift" she handed it to him

Shane took out the red passes, smiled a little and then took out the plane tickets and just like Claire looked from her to the tickets and back to her.

"Are you serious?" he looked at her

"Well we only have two wee-" Claire yelped as Shane picked her up and swung her around

"Yo, Collins. What is it?" Eve asked

Shane handed her the tickets. Eve read them and screamed. She covered her mouth and muffled out another scream. She put them down and jumped up and started doing a little dance. Michael looked at them next.

"Are your parents sure about this?" he asked

"Well, we have to stay at a relative" Claire said

Shane moaned and Claire rolled her eyes.

"My sister dumb ass" she whacked him

Shane looked at her.

"You have a sister?" he asked

"Yeah" Claire looked at him

"Why, didn't you tell us?" Eve asked

"You never asked" Claire answered

"She has a point" Michael said

"Whatever man, we get to leave for two weeks" Shane yelled

Claire smiled.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Eve looked up at me "we have two days to pack?"

"Yeah" I answered "then the tickets expire"

"I need to pack" Eve jumped up and raced up the steps

"Quick question?" Michael asked

"Yeah"

"How exactly am I going to..."

"I think there night tickets" I said

I walked over and read them. Yeah the plane took off at nine pm and landed at twelve am in New York. Then I realized something. I had to call my sister and ask her if she was ok with us. I quickly pulled out the slip of paper my dad had given me and raced to the phone. I dialed and waited till someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice that sounded like Kevin answered

"Yeah, Kevin? It's me Claire" I said

"Oh hey Claire. How are you? We were jus-FUCK" Kevin yelled

There was a sound of struggling on the other and end and someone yelling bitch. I waited patiently till a new voice came on.

"Hey, sis" it was Tori, she sounded out of breath

"Thanks bitch" a voice in the background said

"Go to hell Kevin" Tori hissed "So what you need sis?"

"Yeah, um...are you ok with us coming?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. As long as mom and dad aren't coming I'm fine" Tori hesitated for a second "your boyfriend is coming right"

I almost choked "Mom told you"

"Hey, I'm the one who gets all the god damn phone calls when you do something mom and dad don't agree with" Tori told me

"What did she tell you" I yelled

"Look she just told me you had a boyfriend and dad didn't really like him that much. Also they want me to see if he's good for you" she muttered the last bit

"THEY WHAT?" I yelled

"Sis, breath" Tori ordered

She waited till I took a deep breath in and then out.

"Look, I'm sure he's ok and anyway if your happy I'm happy Claire Bear" she said

I sighed in reilf "What would I do without you?

**(Copyrights to Supernatural) **"Crash and burn" Tori answered

I smiled.

"Oh and you should pack cold weather clothing" Tori added

"Why?" I asked

"Honey, New York gets cold seriously quick" Tori said

"Ohhh" I said

"Can't wait to see you guys. I'm freaking out" Tori said

"Yeah me too. See you Saturday" I said

"Bye" Tori said and hung up

I hung up the phone and turned to see Shane lend up against the door frame. I jumped and covered my heart with my hand.

"Don't. Do. That" I ordered

"What was with you screaming?" Shane asked

"My parents want my sister Tori, to "Test" you out" I answered

"Ugh.." Shane moaned

"Don't worry" I kissed him "You'll do fine"

"CB!" Eve screamed

"What?" I yelled back

"WHAT THE HELL DO I PACK?" Eve shouted

"COLD WEATHER CLOTHING" I yelled up the steps

"THANK YOU" Eve thanked

**Update soon. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's P.O.V

"Oh my god. Where in Ne York" Eve squealed

We were all exiting the bag check and going through to the pick up zone. I looked around for Tori. I was standing with Eve, Shane and Michael close to me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I yelped. I spun around to see brown and red hair. That meant one thing. My sister Tori.

"Tori" I said

"Good to see you sis. Your still smaller then me, but whateves" she said

I hugged her and started to introduce her to everyone else.

"Tori this is Shane, Eve and Michael" I told her

"So your the one who I've been getting so many phone calls about?" my sister looked at Shane

Shane's eye widen.

"What exactly did you do to piss off my parents?" she asked

Shane looked at me.

"Oh, right. Now I see" Tori spun around and started walking away

Eve was now laughing at Shane. I giggled a little. We were walking a little far behind Tori.

"Dude, she worse then Claire's parents" Michael told him

"I'm gonna die half way this. Aren't I?" Shane asked

"No, you'll do fine" I kissed him on the cheek

Tori finally stopped in front of two guys. Both with brown hair. I knew who each of them were so I walked over and hugged them. One at a time.

"Good to see you guys" I said after hugging Daren

"Man have you only grown in inch in two years?" Kevin joked

"I'm not that small" I shot back

"Kevin, stop being an ass" Tori ordered

"Bitch" Kevin said

"Asshole" Tori shot back

"You two. Stop acting like children" Daren ordered

"Fine" Tori stuck her tongue out at Kevin

"So" she turned to us "Since my car only holds six and we have a few too many bags. I had to call in some help. Carlos, Daren and mine's driver, will take the bags with Daren" Tori smirk

She then turned to Kevin "SHOT GUN! Your driving"

"Bitch" Kevin repeated

Tori smirked and turned to walk outside.

* * *

"Claire?" Tori said

"Yeah" I answered

"Your sitting in the back" Tori told me

"Yeah I know"

"No, I mean the back back"

"What?"

Tori opened the back of her BMW and pulled up the seat in the back. I stared at her for a few minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at her

"It's either this or you can go with Daren" the Tori lend in and whispered "and judging by what I've heard about your boyfriend he will probably get jealous"

I sighed.

"As well, because your so tiny" Tori smirked

I rolled my eyes and got into the car.

"I need to take a picture of this" Eve took out her phone

I put my hand in front of the camera and looked at Eve. She sighed and did a little "Fine" before hopping in the car. After they were all in and the trunk back was shut. Kevin started the car up.

"Welcome to New York" Tori told us

**Update soon. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's P.O.V

"Tori?" I said from the back of the car

"Yes" Tori replied

"Mom, said you lived in New Jersey" I said

"Honey, Mom gets so many stuff wrong" Tori sighed

"Punch buggy no punch back" Tori suddenly punched Kevin

"Fuck..Jesus. Bitchy much" Kevin said

"Oh shut up and drive" Tori barked

"And you and Claire are related" Kevin said

I caught Tori rolling her eyes in the mirror. She looked out the window. Soon the car stopped and Tori opened the back of the car to let me out. I looked up and saw what looked like a firehouse. I looked at Tori in a state of shock.

"You live here?" I questioned

"Yes" Tori said

Behind us a different car pulled up and Daren came out. Tori walked over and helped him take out all of the bags. They rested them on the sidewalk where I helped take them in.

"I'll take that" Shane took my bag and kissed me

I heard a gagging sound and someone giggling behind me. I expected it to be Eve, but Eve was the one laughing. Tori was the one pretending to puke. I glared at her.

"Hey, don't give me that" Tori teased

Tori walked past her and Shane to the door, where she unlocked it. She pushed the door open and we walked in after her. I looked around. It didn't look like what I expected. True there was a golden pole coming down from the ceiling leading to the upstairs room. It looked normal. **(Pic on Profile)**

"You know I feel like I'm in Ghostbusters" Shane said

"Haven't we all" Tori said

She went to the kitchen counter and picked up something that looked like a movie. She screamed when she read it.

"Kevin I love you" she yelled

Kevin walked in from outside and looked at her with wide eyes. Tori laughed.

"Moron, you got the movie" she squealed the last bit

"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked

"Ugh Kevin" Tori rolled her eyes

"What movie?" I asked

"_Vampires Suck_" she answered

"What's that?" Michael asked

"You haven't seen it?" Tori asked

"Nope" Eve said

"Spoof of Twilight" Daren answered

They looked at him confused.

"Please tell me you saw Twilight?" Tori begged

I had read the books. Tori had let me read them back when I was fourteen. They were good I had to admit.

"You haven't seen it. Have you?" Tori looked at us

"No" I answered

"Oh my GOD" Tori yelled

"I'm not watching Twilight again...ever" Kevin said

"Yeah well me neither. We'll just watch this" Tori sighed

"What's Twilight?" Eve whispered

"Vampire romance book" I answered

"I'll show you guys around while Kevin and Tori cook" Daren lead us up a flight of stairs.

* * *

Halfway through the tour we heard a _boom _and the smoke detector went off. Spraying us with water. Eve squealed and Daren moaned before walking back to the stairs.

"What the hell did you two do?" he yelled

"Kevin, didn't watch the oven" Tori yelled

"Ok, that's it. Kevin your banished from the kitchen" Daren shouted

"Fine, one less chore for me" Kevin shouted back

"Your a moron KEVIN" Tori screamed

Daren sighed and walked back down the stairs. We quickly fallowed him outside. Tori and Kevin came out next. Soaked to the skin.

"Were going out for dinner. Once the fire department comes and we explain what happened" Tori said

"Kevin" Daren said

"What?" Kevin asked

"You are such an asshole" Daren told him

"Thanks man. Real nice" Kevin frowned

**Update soon. Please review. Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's P.O.V

"I've done crazy things, but never had pizza for breakfast" Eve said

"It's one in the morning and this was all you found?" Kevin looked at Tori

"Oh I'm sorry your highness. I would have found something better if you hadn't tried to set the kitchen on fire" Tori shot back

We were all sitting in a small pizza parlor. We were the only ones here. Besides the people in the kitchen. Tori and Kevin started arguing, sorta in the way Shan and Eve did.

"Would you two stop bitching or do I have to seperate you?" Daren looked at them

"Fine" Tori went back to eating her pizza

"How did you survive this?" Daren looked at me

"How do you think I got into collage early?" I asked

"Hey!" Tori looked at me

Everyone started laughing. I giggled a little and Tori just looked at me mouth open.

"Tori-" Kevin started

"Don't even try it Martian" Tori kept looking at me

"What I was just gonna say your sister's-" he started

"Don't try it" Tori glared at him

Kevin put his hands in a surrendering position. Tori looked back at me.

"After all we've been through. After everything I did for you. THIS is how you repay me" Tori fake cried

"You've never done anything for me" I corrected

"Stop ruining the moment" Tori ordered and went back to fake crying on Daren's shoulder

**Update soon. Sorry this one's really short. I'm tired so I'll do more tomorow. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's P.O.V (The morning after) Monday

"Weeeee" Tori slid down into the kitchen using the golden pole

"I really want to try that" Eve said

"Go ahead. First door on the left" Tori told her

Eve squealed. She rushed out and we heard her go up the stairs. A few moments Eve came down on the pole.

"That is so much fun" Eve squealed

"Yeah I know right" Tori agreed

Then suddenly Tori screamed. She jumped onto Daren's back. Daren did a little 'oof' and stumbled forward till he found his balance.

"What the hell?" Daren grabbed the counter

"It's back. Oh god. Daren get rid of it" Tori begged

She was cowering in fear. I heard a little noise by my foot. I looked down and saw a little white mouse. I screamed and jumped onto the nearest chair. Shane looked at me.

"Mouse" I squeaked

Eve took her turn in screaming and jumped on the chair next to me. She was covering her mouth and looking around. I was to. As was Tori. Daren and gotten her to sit on the counter.

"Gotcha" Kevin lifted the mouse by the tail

All of the girls including me, screamed and covered our mouths.

"Chicks" Shane laughed

I smacked him on the arm and glared at him.

"Kidding" Shane said

"Ok, I'm gonna kill it" Kevin exclaimed

"Nooo" Tori moaned "Don't"

"Tori, it's just going to come back in if we let it go free" Kevin apologized

"I'll take the girls out" Daren offered

"Shit" Kevin dropped the mouse

We all screamed. Again.

"That's it. Me, Claire and Eve are going shopping. You four" she pointed at the guys "get rid of the mouse"

She jumped down from the counter came over to me and Eve and took our hands. She lead us out to her car, before going to get her bag and car keys. We jumped in and Tori started up the car. The guys came outside.

"Call me when it's gone" Tori told them before we drove off

* * *

"Oh my God Claire, you look adorable" Tori said as I came out of the changing room **(Dress on Profile)**

I did a little twirl in the red, sleeveless dress. Tori and Eve clapped.

"Ok. One word" Eve said

"Buy it" Eve and Tori said at the same time

I rolled my eyes as Tori and Eve burst into laughter. They were so annoying at times, but they were getting close, which I guess is good. I couldn't help but smile a little too. The dress was plain, but cute. I guess I could get.

"Ok, I'll get it" I told them

Tori did a little victory dance as I walked back into the changing room. When I came out Tori was on the phone.

"You got rid of it?" she asked

The was a few moments of silence and Tori said bye before hanging up.

"Ok, it's safe to return" she told us

"Good" Eve said

"Let's buy that dress" Tori took the dress from my hands

We walked to the casher and Tori handed her the dress. Before I could blink she was handing her credit card as well.

"Tori, I'll pay for it" I told her

"No, no" Tori reasured me "Your my sister and you two our the guests. I pay"

I sighed giving up. Once Tori made a decision, she wouldn't back out. Ever. That's one of the many things we have in common. We don't give in. Tori handed the bag with my dress in it and placed her credit card into her purse. We fallowed her outside. We got into her car and drove off.

* * *

"Boys were home" Tori yelled shutting the door

Kevin came from behind the kitchen counter. There was a small splatter of red on his shirt. Oh god.

"Is that..." Tori looked at him horrified

"Yeah" Kevin nodded his head

Tori walked to the counter and look. She covered her mouth. Tori looked at it horrified. I came closer but, she then took me and Eve to the living room.

"YOU MURDUROUS BASTARD" she screamed at Kevin

"What?" Eve asked

"You don't want to know. Only that it looks like a homiced scene back there" Tori answered "They killed it"

"Kevin" I stopped and face Kevin

"What?" Kevin looked at me

"You murderer" I turned and walked away

"ANIMAL CRULTY!" Eve yelled

"What she said" Tori said

"I didn't even kill it" Kevin muttered

"Then who did?" Tori asked

"Daren and Sh-" Kevin started

"I don't want to here it. You still helped. So you helped murder" Tori iterupted

"I give up" Kevin started walking up the stairs

Wait he was about to say Shane. Wasn't he.

"SHANE!" I screamed

"What?" Shane came down stairs

"Did you kill the mouse?" I asked him, arms folded

"Ok, yeah...I possibly" Shane rubbed the back of his neck

"Asshole" I turned and sat next to Tori on the couch and started to talk with her and Eve

******Update soon. **Please review.

**Poor little mouse.**

**R.I.P**

**Little Mouse (a.k.a Jerry)**

**2003-2010**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's P.O.V Tuesday

"You guys haven't been to New York yet" Tori gasped

"Yeah Danvers" Kevin said "we know that"

"Fuck off" Tori flashed him the finger

"Well the skating ring is opened" Daren mentioned

"Holy Crap yeah. That would be so much fun and the tree's been put up" Tori then turned to us "You guys ok with skating? You guys are the guest"

"Yeah" Shane said

I looked at Michael. He looked a little worried. What with being a vampire and going out into the sun. He would burn up.

"OMG. We could go at night time" Michael relaxed a little at Tori's comment "So much more romantic"

"Ok, it's settled. We go tonight" Tori said

* * *

"Wow" Eve said as she looked up at the huge Christmas tree by the rink

"I'm so excited" Tori jumped up and down

"Tori. Chill. You look like a cartoon character on crack" Kevin ordered

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Tori fake laughed and flashed him the finger "Shut up would you"

She turned and walked in to get our tickets. She bought them and then brought them over to us.

* * *

"Come on Claire" Tori moaned

She was on the ice. I was sitting off the rink. She was begging me to come onto the ice. She had her hands in a praying position. I took off my mitten and sipped a small sip of my hot chocolate.

"Tori. I'm terrible on ice. I'm a clutz" I told her

"I don't care" Tori shot back "Your boyfriend is looking lost and lonely out there"

I looked at Shane. He looked fine to me. Skating fine.

"He looks fine to me" I said

"Damn it" Tori turned to Shane "DANM IT SHANE"

Shane stopped and looked at her confused. A few other people looked at us. I sighed and gave in. I knew I was going to lose to her anyway.

"Ok, I'll go on" I told her

"Yay. See you on the ice" she skated off

I walked over to the guy who was giving out skates. I asked for my size skates and he handed me them. I looked and saw in the corner of my eye a man with pale skin, shades and a long black coat on. He was watching me and I started to feel really really uneasy. I looked over and he saw me looking. He then turned and vanished around a corner. I felt my fear start to fade, turning into worry. I brushed it off. No way. No vampires are here and even if they are, this is my vacation. I'm not letting something like that bother me. I walked over to a seat and put my skates on, before going onto the ice.

I took two steps, wobbled a little and grabbed the side of the rink to hold myself up. Someone then skated up next to me.

"You ok?" I looked up and saw Shane

"Yeah, just really not good on ice" I answered

"Here" Shane took my hands

He started to skate backwards holding me. I felt myself skating a little. I would wobble from time to time, but Shane made sure I didn't.

"Ok, I'm going to let go for a minute k?" Shane told me

"Ok" I said

Shane slowly let go and I felt myself start to skate by myself, but that was only for a second. Before I went down. My butt landed hard on the ice and my legs flew into the air, before going down. Shane skated next to me. I let out a small moan.

"You ok?" he crouched

"How the hell do you do this?" I asked

"In high school I did hockey" Shane answered

Shane helped me up. I patted down some snow of my jacket and Shane patted down my back. He took my hands and lead me to the side lines. I grabbed a hold of it and Tori skated to us.

"Saw you go down. You ok Claire?" she asked me

"Fine" I told her "Told you I wasn't good on the ice"

"Yeah I see that" Tori said

I heard a few whistle coming from three guys off the ice. They were whistling at me and Tori.

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLES" Tori yelled "come on"

Tori skated off. Shane took my hands and did the same thing he did before. Skating me around. Him going backwards and me going forwards. We kept close to the side so incase when he let go, I could grab it.

"Ok, lets try this again" I said

"You sure?" Shane asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Yep" I answered

And just like before Shane slowly let go off my hands and I started to skate, without falling.

"Hey, you got it" Shane said

I started going one skate at a time. Left then right then left and then right. I really did have it.

"Yay" I said

Shane stopped at the side lines and I stopped next to him. He kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire's P.O.V Wednesday (Morning)

There was a load falling sound from the stairs. Daren stood up quickly and rushed to the stairs.

"OW!" Tori moaned/screamed

"Tori are you ok?" Daren sounded a little worried

"Fuck no Daren. I just fell down the damn stairs" Tori hissed

I walked out to the stairs. Tori was standing up and rubbing her butt. She moaned and said ow as Daren helped her to the kitchen. I laughed at her.

"Shut up Claire" Tori ordered "I never laughed at you when you fell down stairs"

I bit my tongue to hold the rest of my giggles back. Daren helped her to a seat. Tori moaned as she sat down.

"You ok?" Kevin asked

"Shut up" Tori hissed

Kevin put his hands up in a surrendering position. The phone started to ring.

"Claire can you get it?" Tori whined

I rolled my eyes at my sister's baby act and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi, Tori it's Lyssa" a female voice said on the other end

"Sorry, I'm Claire" I said

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your Tori's little sister. I forgot you guys where coming. I'm Alyssa by the way. Sorry to confuse you with your sister, you two just sound the same. Is Tori there?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah, one sec" I turned to Tori "Phone's for you"

"Who is it?" Tori asked

"Alyssa" I saw Shane stiffen a little

Tori let out a tiny moan of pain and got up. She came to the phone and took it, before speaking into it. I walked back over to Shane and sat next to him.

"You ok?" I whispered

"Yeah" Shane answered

I lightly kissed him on the cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. **(AWWW)** Tori hung up the phone.

"Hells coming home" she said

"Oh no" Kevin said

"Hell?" Michael asked

"My dog" Tori answered

"You have a _dog_?" I asked

Tori looked at me for a few moments like I was an idiot.

"Yes, big black retriever. BIG retriever" Tori said

"Yeah, if I were you guys I get some where high" Kevin said

The doorbell rang. Tori and Daren muttered shit, before rushing to the door. Eve sat on the table. Right as the door opened I heard loud barking and a huge black thing, that looked almost the size of a bear, rushed into the room barking like crazy. It saw me and pounced. I yelped and hit the floor hard. The dog started to lick my face. I pushed it away and noticed the collar had was a worn down silver one.

"Hell?" I looked at the dog

The dog barked and jumped off me. Shane helped me up. I brushed myself down and patted the dog. Tori came in.

"Hell?" I looked at her

"Yep, I know she was way smaller before" Tori smirked

"I'm confused?" Eve said

"Tori owned hell before we both went to college" I told her

"I see" Eve said

"Yeah, Lyssa was suppose to take care of her for a little longer, but something came up" Tori told us


	9. Chapter 9

**This happened at my school today, so I decided to put it in this story.**

Claire's P.O.V Wednesday (Afternoon)

"Back demon back" Tori sprayed Kevin with a water bottle

"What the hell is that?" Kevin asked

"Holy water" Tori said and sprayed him with it more "Out demon. In the name of the lord...GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I remember they did this back in 9th grade. I laughed a little. The holy water was really a water. Kevin played along with it.

"AHH! It burns" Kevin covered his eyes

Me and Daren laughed. Tori broke and started to laugh. Kevin laughed as well. Tori took a sip of the water and bit her lip to hold back a laughed. Eve was laughing besides me. I guess we all were really laughing

"Remember? Remember 9th grade? We did that and then we got Claire in the middle?" Tori questioned

"The lord...ess" Kevin bowed arms going down and back up

Tori broke into more laughter.

"CHRIST" she screamed and me, her, Kevin and Daren laughed even harder

"Man those were the good times" Tori wiped her left eye

"Yeah they were" Kevin agreed

**Ok, It's a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's P.O.V (Thursday)

"Ok, I'll be back in about an hour. I just have to drop these stuff at school and then I'll be back. Daren and Kevin should be back soon. You guys gonna be ok alone?" Tori asked

"Will be fine" Michael told her

"K, see you guys in an hour" Tori said and walked out to the front door

I turned and spotted one of the files that Tori had to bring to college. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hey Tor-"I started and the door slammed "...you forgot these"

I opened it and saw that it wasn't even close to school work. It was a police file. I read it and almost freaked.

_Name: Alyssa Elena Collins_

_Born: 1994 _

_Died: 2006_

_Age at Death: 12_

_Method of Death: Vampire_

I dropped the file like it was on fire. Shane, Eve and Michael looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked

I couldn't even speak. I was shocked. Michael walked over and looked at the file. His eyes widened.

"Shane, you should see this" Michael said

Shane walked over and picked up the file. He took a glance at the name and his face went white. His slowly sat down and read the file. I looked at him. He slammed the file down and put his face in his hands. I went over to him.

"Shane?" I asked quietly

"All this time I thought Monica killed her, and now I hear that bitch did it" Shane hissed

"Shane..." I put my hand on his back but he flinched and I pulled back

I picked up the file and read the rest.

_The victim was supposedly said to have died in a fire, having 1st and 2nd degree burns on the hand, arms, neck and upper torso. After a close examination of the body, bite wounds were found on the neck. The police were ordered not to talk about any vampire bites. Only to say that a boiler had 'exploded' in the household. __The founder of the Town, Miss Amelie, ordered this file not to be released to the family of the victim or anyone. Due to the fact it would cause problems in the town of Morganville._

_The vampire who killed her is that of the fonder. Through the use of Portals, Miss Amelie was able to make her way into the house whilst the older brother, who's name will not be told, was asleep in the living area. The child was bitten, but not drained of blood, and neck snapped. _

I noticed that who ever wrote this had scribbled out Shane's name. Twice. I read the next page and found a paper written in my sister's own writing.

_The founder of Morganville has broken her own law and a vampire council law. She is now hear by been renounced the title as fonder, and ruler, of Morganville. She had broken one of her own laws and a council law, killing of a young child under the age of 15 and putting a council member's family member under her protection and control, and will hear by be trailed in New York on the 15th of May next year for her crimes. Even if she is allowed to go free, without death, she will have to ruler Morganville under close watch of the vampire council. As far as we have been told, she has caused a family great pain and has ordered the death of the mother and brother of the victim. The brother, Shane Collins, reluctantly was not there at the time of his mother's death. He will hear by be put under the protection of the vampire council, so that no vampire may bother him ever again. As for the father, Mr. Frank Collins, we do not know where he is at this time. Though when he is found he will reluctantly be giving protection. _

_The younger sister of member Miss Victoria Danvers, Claire Elizabeth Danvers, was put under protection by Amelie on 14th of July 2008. Miss Claire did not know herself that she was under protection by the council, since her sister is a high rank of the council, and Miss Amelie had known of this and broke the law by not telling other vampires in the town. _

_Miss Amelie will pay for the crimes she has committed and the family of young Alyssa will be told of it. The vampire council will now step in and rules will be changed in Morganville. _

_Signed_

Victoria Faith Danvers

**_2rd __command of the __vampire council_**

Daren James Harrison

**___Heir to the vampire council_**

Mr. Daniel Harrison

**_1st command of vampire council_**

I stared at the paper for a few moments. My sister was either a vampire or working for vampires like me. heard the front door open. Kevin walked in and saw me holding the file.

"Shit" he cursed

**Ok, I finally gave you guys Tori's little secret. She works for vampires like Claire does. In the ext chapter there's going to be the explaining done. Please review I worked super hard on this. **


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's P.O.V (Thursday)

"Daren!" Kevin yelled down the hall

"What?" Daren yelled back

"Come here now" Kevin ordered

Daren walked in and automatically his eyes landed on the file.

"Oh crap" he cursed

* * *

We all ended up on the couch, in the living room, in silence. Tori and Daren were yelling at each other in a language, I think was Italian, in the kitchen. Tori and Daren finally came into the living room.

"Well" Tori sat down on the couch "This is extremely embarrassing"

"What the fact that you know-" Shane started but I elbowed him

"Look, I never expected you and my sister to date" Tori shot back

"How long?" I asked calmly

"How long what?" Tori looked at me

"How long did you know about vampires?" I asked

Tori sighed "Five years"

"What!" I stood up

"Look Claire. Daren..is...half vampire" Tori told me

I looked at Daren, who was looking away. He looked freaked out.

"We didn't want you guys knowing about it" Daren said "We wanted you to think we just ordinary people in New York"

"So you lied?" Eve asked

"It's not like tha-" Tori started

"You guys lied as well remember?" Kevin told us

"My sister was actually killed by a vampire?" Shane finally spoke

Something flashed over Tori's eye. She knew something else.

"What else is there your not saying?" I asked

"Ok look" Tori grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him into the next room.

There was some whispers and Shane yelled what at one point. Shane soon came into the room looking more freaked out then before.

"What was it?" I asked

"I can't tell" Shane answered

"Why not?" Michael asked

"As far as we know your Amelie's spawn or whatever. We cant tell you cause she'll some how get it from you" Kevin finished

"Sorry" Daren apologized

"If Amelie gets that information it will be really hard to take her down" Tori said coming into the room with Hell

Hell automatically came over to me and lied down in front. She rested her head on my lap and I petted her.

"Look, we are really sorry about this. Look we'll make it up to you guys ourselves" Tori said

"Kinda to say 'sorry we didn't tell you we knew about vampires' so to speak" Kevin said

"Yep" Tori agreed

**Please review. Sorry it's been a long time since I updated**


End file.
